In Dreams Only
by MythicalRhythm
Summary: For their wedding, Elrond invites some guests, but then meets someone he never thought to see again. SLASH, AU
1. Part One

**Title:** In Dreams Only  
**Author:** Mythical Rhythm (aka Littleleaf)  
**Pairings:** Elrond/ Maerdion (OMC), Elrond/Gil-Galad  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** For their wedding, Elrond invites some guests, but then meets someone he never thought to see again.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no money from this story!  
**Warning:** AU  
Beta read by slayer9649  
All remaining mistakes are mine.  
**Feedback: **yes please.

**AN:** this was written for the LotR All Slash Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Andrannath, I hope you like it. Now on to the story.

0000000

Glorfindel sat on his horse, Asfaloth, and peered into the forest, his fellow guards waiting patiently behind him. The Lórien company was bound to arrive any minute. Elrond had invited a few guests for his wedding. He had explicitly expressed his desire for a certain Lórien elf to complete the wedding ceremony. Glorfindel had been there when Elrond wrote the letter. The inviting of the guests had convinced him that Elrond really was ready to accept a new person in his life. A new lover. Elrond was finally happy again after years of misery and loneliness. His friend thoroughly deserved to be happy. Especially after all he had done for a lot of people, including himself. Being reborn had not made Glorfindel happy and until this day, he still did not know what the Valar had intended for him. Elrond had made everything easier, he had given him a purpose, a goal.

Asfaloth shifted impatiently beneath him, tired of having to stand still so long. Luckily for him, there was a faint rumbling of horses' hooves on the ground, in the distance. Within minutes the Lórien company was visible. There were fifteen elves in total, all on horseback, Haldir, Lothlórien's March Warden, leading them. They raised their hands in greeting. Haldir rode forward and he and Glorfindel grasped each others shoulders.

"Haldir, welcome to Imladris," Glorfindel nodded towards the rest. "We will escort you to Lord Elrond. Let us go, for you must be weary and a warm meal and bath are awaiting you."

"Indeed, we look forward to a respite," Haldir agreed. As everyone seemed satisfied, Glorfindel turned towards Haldir for pleasant conversation.

The words died upon his lips as he gazed past Haldir's shoulder towards the last elf in the company. The others stopped in concern as the Seneschal's face was drained of colour. With a stunned expression, he slid off his horse and walked towards the elf. The elf met him on the ground. Glorfindel stumbled forward and grasped the elf's tunic. His own blue eyes stared into sparkling brown eyes.

"You…my King." And with that he dropped to his knees, his head bowed.

0000000

Elrond turned, a soft even breath tickled the side of his face. His lover, Maerdion, rolled into his arms, seeking a warm embrace. Elrond gazed lovingly at the dark haired ellon. He could not imagine a life without him, and within two weeks, they would be married.

He grinned when Maerdion placed his head against his neck, sighing quietly. He smoothed the strands of his beloved's hair, while hands were caressing his own back in a steady rhythm. Somehow, with Maerdion, there had always been a steady rhythm. From the moment he had met him, there had been a constant in his life. And after the Last Alliance, that was something he most desperately needed. He had endured many hardships in his life, but losing Gil-galad, his friend, his lover, and his King, had been the worst. When he had returned to Imladris, he had been about to collapse into oblivion through work and other duties. Maerdion had prevented him from falling, instead keeping him in his circle of friends.

Before, and during the war, Maerdion had been a courtesan. He had kept Elrond company during the night, merely to have someone with him, for if he did not, nightmares consumed Elrond. It had taken such a long time before Elrond had even considered Maerdion as more than a friend. However, once that invisible barrier had been broken, sleeping together had turned into an option as well. And when they did, Maerdion never took Elrond. He had somehow seemed to realize that Elrond was not ready to give up that part which had previously belonged to Gil-galad. That was just another thing about Maerdion he liked, he was gentle and kind, compassionate.

Gentle biting at his neck reminded him of his current situation. Maerdion had ceased lying impassively next to him and was now nipping his earlobe.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked between nips.

"You, amongst other things." The former courtesan gave him a blinding smile. Maerdion pushed Elrond back, crawled on top of him and smiled seductively. "And what kind of things were you thinking about me?"

Whilst grinding his hips against Elrond's, his lips sought out Elrond's collarbone. Elrond momentarily allowed himself to be swirled away, but then reluctantly pushed Maerdion aside.

"We have to get up, Glorfindel will be arriving soon with our guests, and I still need to check with Erestor that their accommodations have been arranged." Maerdion groaned in frustration, but with a lingering kiss, let go of Elrond.

"You don't have to worry about that. You know, Erestor probably had the chambers ready weeks ago." Elrond smiled at that.

0000000

The guards all wore amazed expressions at the sight of their Captain on the ground, bowing in front of an elf he claimed to be his King.

"Glorfindel, my friend. Please, don't bow for me," the elf said. He pulled Glorfindel to his feet.

"Gil-galad, you died, I saw you fall, how… how is this possible?" At the mentioning of the name, more than one pair of eyes widened. Whispers traveled through the forest.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" The brown eyes glittered with wisdom.

Glorfindel nodded once. "You were reborn. But why are you here?" At this Gil-galad reached into his pocket and withdrew a letter.

"I believe I was invited." He held the letter out for Glorfindel to take.

Even before he had touched the letter, Glorfindel knew it was the letter Elrond had written. "You are the elf he invited for the wedding ceremony," he quietly observed as Gil-galad nodded uneasily. An awkward silence filled the glade and Glorfindel became aware of the watching guards.

"Come, my old friend, let us go home, and there you can explain further." Everyone gratefully turned their horses around as King and Captain mounted.

0000000

Together with Maerdion and Erestor, Elrond stood on top of the stairs leading to the courtyard. As soon as anyone came through the front gates, they would be able to see them.

Elrond wondered what the elf he had invited for the ceremony would look like. Galadriel had recommended him and he had taken her advice. The only thing was, she had told him almost no details about him.

Erestor's straightening up signaled the arrival of Glorfindel and the guests. Within seconds they had all dismounted. Glorfindel and Haldir, together with a familiar looking elf, came forward.

Glorfindel bowed. "My Lord Elrond," he said, "these are your guests from Lothlórien."

Elrond felt his heart stop when he realized that the familiar face was none other than his former lover.

TBC…


	2. Part Two

In Dreams Only Part Two

For disclaimer see Part One

Last Time:

_Glorfindel bowed. "My Lord Elrond," he said, "these are your guests from Lothlórien." _

_Elrond felt his heart stop when he realized that the familiar face was none other than his former lover._

0000000

At that moment, Maerdion knew he would never forget the expression on Elrond's face. Multiple emotions crossed his face; confusion, anger, and, to his regret, even love.

Elrond's eyes grew impossibly wide as he took in Gil-galad's form. He was exactly as he remembered him, from the brown eyes that danced with mirth to the knowing smile.

Elrond knew he was staring but in dreams only had he dared to think of Gil-galad, and now he was standing alive and well in front of him. Not yet able to grasp the concept, he silently gestured for the others to follow him. Maerdion walked next to him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Elrond smiled gratefully, not sure if his legs would support him much longer.

0000000

During the walk to the council room, Gil-galad knew what Námo had meant when he had said it would be difficult. He knew the moment he saw Elrond smile at the courtesan.

When he had received the invitation for the wedding he had not known whether he should laugh or cry. Probably both, he decided. After all the time he had searched for Elrond he had finally found him, only to discover that he was getting married to another.

He had recognized Maerdion immediately, for the courtesan had provided comfort for his own troops. He could not remember ever having visited the courtesan himself, but of course he had had Elrond then. Not that it mattered now, for within two weeks Elrond would be married to Maerdion. However, the Valar had given him a chance and it was a chance he wasn't going to pass by.

Gil-galad nodded at Erestor, whom, with an amazingly calm gaze, held open the door to the council room. Once all had settled an uncomfortable silence reigned, until Glorfindel found the courage to ask his questions.

0000000

Maerdion closed the door of his bedroom behind him, resting his head against it. So, the Valar had decided that Elrond had suffered enough and had therefore sent Gil-galad back. Or at least, that was the way he saw it. They couldn't have done it at a worse time.

Maerdion groaned miserably. Elrond's eyes had betrayed him when they had looked at Gil-galad. He was still in love with the former High King. And where did that leave him? Nowhere… and everywhere. A place where he did not wish to be. He sighed.

The battle was over before it had even begun.

0000000

Gil-galad followed Elrond with his eyes as he left the room, feeling both Erestor as well as Glorfindel observe him. He turned, knowing that Glorfindel wished to talk to him in private. He got up, quietly signaling to Erestor that the meeting was over. Erestor took the hint and as he closed the door behind him, Glorfindel joined Gil-galad at the window.

"You blind idiot." Were the first words that came out of Gil-galad's mouth. He was pleased to see Glorfindel gaping at him.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"That was what Ecthelion asked me to tell you." Glorfindel's lips formed an 'o'. He shifted uneasily. "You have seen him then?"

Gil-galad laughed suddenly. "Aye, I have seen him. Rather hard to miss actually." He paused, seeing Glorfindel drift into memories. After all, Ecthelion had been Glorfindel's best friend in Gondolin.

"I take it he has not been reborn then as he asked you to deliver his message?" Glorfindel asked after a moment of silence. He exhaled loudly when the former High King shook his head. "I guess it was too much to hope for." Glorfindel sighed. "But tell me, why did Ecthelion call me a blind idiot?" He grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Gil-galad explained. "You are a blind idiot for you do not see that what you seek is right in front of you."

Glorfindel frowned. "But I do not seek anything," he denied.

Gil-galad looked amused but instead changed the subject. "How long have Elrond and Maerdion been together?"

Glorfindel, relieved to turn the conversation away from himself, gladly replied. "For a few years now. Maerdion has taken good care of Elrond. Elrond was devastated when you died." Deliberately looking Gil-galad squarely in the eyes, he said, "They love each other." He bit his lip as he provoked a reaction from Gil-galad.

"I'll be honest with you Glorfindel, I want him back." Glorfindel put his hand on Gil-galad's shoulder.

"You do whatever you want, as long as you don't hurt Elrond or Maerdion." His hand gripped the shoulder harder. "But if you do, you will answer to me."

"Is that a threat, seneschal?" Gil-galad growled.

"There is no need to pull rank on me, for my allegiance lies with Elrond. And nay, it is a warning." He let go of Gil-galad's shoulder and bowed slightly. He then crossed the room to the door, leaving Gil-galad to ponder his next actions.

0000000

Elrond rushed after Maerdion. Gil-galad had disappeared from his thoughts the moment Maerdion had abruptly left the council room. He decided that Maerdion had probably returned to his rooms. As he walked towards Maerdion's rooms, his thoughts unconsciously returned to Gil-galad. He grumbled, he did not need that right now, he needed control. As soon as he had arrived he flung the door open.

He saw Maerdion sitting on the bed, looking surprised, but there was no time for that, he needed him now. Maerdion stood and was in Elrond's arms before he could say anything. Elrond's mouth closed over his; he did not protest, nor when hands dived into his tunic. He had Elrond now, and that was what mattered most. He breathed deeply as fingers expertly teased his nipples. Retaliating swiftly he started kneading his lover's buttocks, coaxing a moan from Elrond. His own tunic was removed and the fingers were replaced by a hot and moist mouth. He slid his hands up Elrond's back but stopped when Elrond buried his head against his chest, sobbing.

He watched silvery tears slide down his naked chest. He closed his eyes as they both sank to their knees. He had known it would come to this. As he held Elrond close, he mentally cursed Gil-galad for undoing years of work in merely one hour.

Minutes passed before either of them were able to speak.

"I still love him, Maerdion." Elrond whispered.

Maerdion gulped, knowing that Elrond loved Gil-galad was something very different from actually hearing him say it.

Elrond was not finished. "And yet I love you too." His sobs had been diminished to soft hiccups.

Maerdion tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably when Elrond turned his grey, watery eyes to him. "Maer, what am I going to do?" A long silence followed.

TBC…


	3. Part Three

**Title:** In Dreams Only  
**Author:** Mythical Rhythm  
**Pairings:** Elrond/ Maerdion (OMC), Elrond/Gil-Galad  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** For their wedding, Elrond invites some guests, but then meets someone he never thought to see again.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no money from this story!  
**Warning:** AU  
Beta read by slayer9649, thank you very much!  
All remaining mistakes are mine.  
**Feedback: **yes please.

Maerdion sat in bed, listening to the sounds of elves making themselves ready for bed, and to a lone minstrel who played a haunting melody upon his flute. Slowly he sank down under the covers, letting the flow of the music gently lull him into sleep.

Maerdion frowned when the bed dipped. Elrond had not joined him since Gil-galad had arrived a week ago. And yet there he was, the tall frame and dark hair were enough evidence. It was Elrond. No other would have dared to approach him in this manner, and most certainly not in the dark. Maerdion anxiously shifted on the bed, unsure of what to expect. Formerly, it had always been him who was in control and not Elrond. It disturbed him, it should not matter whether or not he was in control. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed down. The hand went to cup his cheek and he leaned into it, purring softly. Even though he had his back turned to Elrond, he knew his lover was smiling. Warmth flushed his body when his hair was swept aside and his neck was softly kissed. Sweet nothings were breathed into his ear, while at the same time hands had begun their sensual exploration of his body.

Maerdion groaned, not believing his luck. Not only was Elrond back in his bed, he was taking charge. He was gently turned in the embrace and whimpered when a hungry mouth found his. Briefly he wondered at seeing green eyes, but reasoned it was probably due to the lighting. Even as he drowned in feelings he refused to let go completely. After all, it was still possible that Elrond wished him to take control soon. With a gasp of surprise he was pushed on his back and saw his lover grin wolfishly. Again a remote part of him noticed that his lover seemed different; however, at the moment he didn't care. Elrond's hands roved over his body and he moaned deliriously. Undulating hips pressed against him, teasing him until he was left aching. When Elrond backed away he immediately voiced his discontent, wishing Elrond would continue to love him. Sighing, he pushed himself up.

Furtively he glanced at Elrond, and his mouth fell open as he watched his lover prepare himself. Gently he was pushed back into the pillows and mounted. He could only beg for more when a blistering heat covered his arousal. Maerdion gasped and moaned and writhed on the bed. It felt good, so good. As his lover bent down to kiss him, he felt loved. And in that glorious moment of giving and taking, he knew that was how he wanted it to be. Now content beyond words he finally let go. Release swept over him like a tidal wave, drowning him in feelings of pleasure, love and happiness. He barely noticed his lover finding ecstasy above him, muscles squeezing all around him.

His sweaty brow was kissed reverently and for the second time that evening he sank below the covers, falling asleep to the sound of silver flutes and tinkling laughter.

Maerdion woke with a start. Outside a cock crowed, greeting Arien's warm rays. Swiftly he looked around, noting that there was no sign of anything having happened last night. He had been dreaming then, and yet his body tingled all over. The dream had given him hope. It was not too late, and it had even given him a plan. He was going to seduce Elrond, and he knew exactly who could help him with that.

Lindir opened the door and stepped back in surprise. On the other side of the door stood Maerdion, grinning madly at him. He let himself in and said: "I need your help."

Carefully he put on the red, almost transparent robes that Lindir had chosen for him. As he moved, the silk caressed his skin, making him shiver with deliciously naughty thoughts. He grinned, seeing the dark lines around his eyes, a touch of red on his cheeks and his lips shining. It made him look beautiful, exotic. He mentally reminded himself that he would need to thank Lindir for the terrific job he had done with the face paint. Elrond wouldn't be able to resist him now.

He continued to stare in the mirror and at last smiled. He was ready.

As he turned to leave the room, he never noticed Lindir's sad smile.

TBC…


End file.
